Magic Carpet Ruby's Destiny
by cavingwanna
Summary: Ruby gets sent to another world and only remembers her first name,patch, and vale. She forgot her family in the process as well. What will Ruby do while stuck in the new world with magic at a young age with memory loss.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog/chapter1

On a cold, snowy day with purple tinted clouds Yang was looking for her mother with Ruby wrapped up in a tasseled rug that was bordered with a fleur du li design side by side around a rectangle box. Inside the rectangle there was 2 more fleur du li designs on the top and bottom going long ways and a rose on the 4 corners all surrounding an oval shaped map of all remnant.

Yang took ruby on a search for someone on an eerie day since the sky was never tinted purple before, but Yang was obsessed and paid it no mind. When they reached the cabin 30 beowulfs surrounded them with no visible escape for the 2 children. Right as Ruby was about to be attacked her silver eyes flashed and reacted with the sky to cause vibrant purple rays to come down on all but 2 of the beowulfs. It was in that moment that Qrow showed up killing the remaining 2 in one slash as they were lunging at Yang. Qrow asked if Yang was alright and why she was out there with an empty wagon.

Yang looked at the wagon with that statement and freaked out running toward it crying out for Ruby. Qrow then remembered the silver and then purple flashes in the sky then paled. The sky was normal now. Yang told Tai and Qrow the story of how Ruby killed 28 beowulfs and disappeared with her Summer's rug as a blanket crying the whole time. The search for Ruby Rose proved fruitless and given up after 6 months.

Meanwhile Ruby woke up in a small wooden house warmed by a fireplace with odd contraptions on the walls and around the room. An old man's voice startled Ruby asking if she was ok and her name, Ruby looking confused at the clothing style of a robe and accent. "Where am I?" and "I'm Ruby I can't remember names just where I'm from and my family by looks. questioned Ruby. The old man told her she was at the island of Al Jahan.

Ruby confused at the name asking where patch or vale was from there. She got a shrug, He replied "I don't know where they are but ill help you return home".

Ruby was informed about mana, wizards, and magic spells by the time the apprentice, Zan Zanzamar, returned from shopping. Right before Zan Zanzamar returned Ruby was offered a chance to become an apprentice, which she accepted, just like since she was the same age as Zan Zanzamar. Zan Zanzamar congratulated her for the position since very few get the opportunity to train under skilled masters. That day since Ruby was named Ruby Zanzamar, officially adopted into their family. The masters last name was Zanzamar but never used his first name and just went as master to the apprentices or his last name in town or family matters.

6 months went by and both Ruby and Zan learned to make their rugs which the master called carpets to fly and used for going around. Both were only able to master the fireball spell and possess spell when their master joined the wizard war. It was 4 years after Ruby joined them that their master died from the spell he created with their help and destroying the world making it into different realms. It was 2 years later a wyvern attacked Al Jahan causing Summer and Their master to appear in glowing orbs. Ruby couldn't recognize her mother but felt some sense of familiarity from her white orb.

Summer had been watching Ruby grow up in this new world and just told her to trust their master on bringing the world back to equilibrium. And she will constantly watch over Ruby.

The next moment both orbs went into their respective carpets to assist them in taking the wyvern out. Ruby tried to throw a fireball at the wyvern, but it dodged. Zan cast a volcano in front of him and Ruby to rise in time to hit the wyvern. The next spell they prepared was a lightning spell beyond their current limits to cast. With Summers and masters aid they both cast the spell to kill the wyvern.

Zan and Ruby returned to town to stock up on goods before restoring this part of the world to equilibrium. Their home took just a few days to restore since they hunted the remaining worms (shoots fireballs and crawls on ground) and vultures (scavengers just as you would imagine around dead things

Omakes

Ruby found a way back to Remnant and was walking around patch when Yang saw her. And got angry at seeing Summers carpet being in a stranger's hand. Yang snatched the carpet away and was about to punch Ruby for her lost and dead sister when the carpet flew out of her hand and Ruby jumped on and hit yang with a stream of lightning to make Yang unconscious, and then her accelerated off out of sight faster than any Bullhead can go

Tai and Qrow decided to hunt Ruby down for the use of Summers carpet and to interrogate Ruby if she knew where their daughter was or what she did to her, and what she did to Yang. Ozpin saw Ruby flying in the distance thinking he saw something he hasn't seen in a long time. Ozpin called Glynda for a meeting about a forgotten fairy tale from his youth.

 **One part of this is the direction I want to go on with the story. No hints but your welcome to guess. The rest of this is just for fun.**

 **Watch magic carpet intro from 1994 to see if you can figure it out. That's a hint to assist in knowing.**

 **Who can guess where I got the name of the town from props to you.**

I know I spaced the events far apart but I would have Ruby and Zan 15 when they finish the Demon overlord. Currently they are both 10 and desperate, but the first few worlds are good for learning more spells and fighting weaker wizards to gain skill enough in 5 years to kill the demon overlord. In the intro to magic carpet 2 Zanzamar sounds like a teenager so that's my reasoning of making him 15 by the time both go to remnant.

I decided to write another story I can be more comfortable with writing. Input would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I am thinking of a spell that's not in the magic carpet games ill put it to a vote to see what one i put in.

1\. total hair loss over a week (becomes bald within the week period and the spell affects wigs as well it has a 1 month duration of keeping any hair from growing.)

2\. rose swarm (sentient roses with 2 inch long thorns that can pierce aura and launch razor sharp petals which bypasses aura as well)

3\. transform into a red rose (doesn't have to be red. in snow the rose is white and in dead areas its a wilted or black rose. it matches the environment)

4\. aura steal (steals aura like mana steal making it recharge at a slower rate for a week if all was drained by the spell)

5\. fire/lightning spear (summons a temporary spear that can be thrown or used in a accelerated charge. spear remains for 10 seconds before disappearing dealing damaging for its duration if it hit)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ruby and Zan cleared the next 49 worlds before taking a break from constant work of restoring all those realms. They were 12 by the time they restored the fiftieth realm defeating and banishing wizards by killing them without the influence of their strong hold. During those 2 years both Ruby and Zan were covered in scars and Ruby took to wearing a turban and a red vest and a simple white dress in style with most of the locals in many of the realms.

Flashback Begin

Ruby was sitting on a chair meditating on her spells she knows. When she finished meditating she was talking to Summer. Summer said, "Ruby Rose or as you now go by Ruby Zanzamar" this shocked Ruby wondering who Summer was. Ruby asked "how do you know my name when I can't remember?", then Summer answered with sadness in her voice, "I am your mother and always will be watching over you to give aid when I can.". Ruby was crying out of joy as they talked over the past and how she was sent to another realm through her eyes. Summer wouldn't tell Ruby about her sister, father, or uncle till she was ready, since Ruby's journey has been a lot for her to handle.

Flashback End

The 75 known realms were brought to equilibrium by the time Ruby and Zan were 14 in half a year. After restoring all 75 worlds, the demon overlord, Vissuluth, showed up attempting to take control of the realm Ruby and Zan were staying at. With their combined knowledge of spells and skills to dodge and attack with spells in close and long distance combat they quickly pushed through the wizards and reached Vissuluth's throne on the thirtieth realm.

Ruby and Zan were dodging and killing countless minions that Vissuluth created consistently. While taking a fair share of damage Zan got the killing blow off with a fire storm spell (a fireball that makes rings of fire surround the enemy trapping them in the hot furnace and pelting them with countless fireballs for spells duration.) Ruby distracted Vissuluth and got hit with a meteor 3 times her size, living through that with the aid of a shield spell but still hurt. Vissuluth's remains turned into a multi-colored mana volcano. With this Ruby and Zan shared the power of being the rulers of the nether worlds, which their master announced to all of their new subjects in joy.

6 months passed while Ruby and Zan were busy summoning and hiring wizards that they could trust to protect all of the worlds in their stead. The mana volcano seemed to have endless but unusable mana, until Ruby thought of making a portal to Remnant as Summer suggested noticing the endless mana.

The portal was a simple task with the aid of fellow wizards helping. The portal took only a day to make, but would take a year for a permanent portal to be open with aid on the other side. It was decided to send Ruby and Zan through with Elyssia (skilled wizard trainer) and Droga (researcher of existing spells and creator of new spells) remaining as substitute rulers in Ruby's and Zan's place.

In Remnant

Ruby and Zan flew through the portal before it closed with a minimal connection to the other side when preparations were completed. The portal opened over the Schnee mansion, which alerted guards to try and arrest Ruby and Zan when they were spotted flying out. Ruby sensed the guards had a magic field around them and decided to use crater and earthquake making huge ravines in the mansion and the grounds around it while dodging all the gun fire. The earthquakes and craters were shaking the mansion apart and destabilizing it without Ruby noticing it and made the whole building collapse by the time everyone was evacuated.

Weis was terrified at the power of the person on the carpet that flew vowing for revenge of the destruction of her home and her life, which it appeared as an attack on the Schnee's name to kill them all in the minds of Weis and her father. Weis chose to go to Beacon to be safe from the threat which Atlas will take down with their military. The loss of dust in that cataclysm of an attack was staggering, since it hit the Schnee's hidden store under the mansion.

The news channels all over Remnant especially all 4 kingdoms reported the events as a rare type of earthquake that was strengthened by dust. Ironwood was angry that he lost track of the 2 suspects heading north issuing a full-scale man hunt. The airships and bullheads were too slow to keep up with Ruby and Zan so they lost sight and kept the search in the northern part of Atlas.

When the pair lost the ships they went invisible and flew past all the airships going over Atlas unseen to head to vale. Ruby and Zan landed outside the gates of vale unseen. They rolled up the carpets and put them on their back to keep from drawing too much attention. Yang was riding by when she saw Ruby still wearing her turban rolling up a familiar carpet to carry off.

Yang's eyes turned red as she marched up to Ruby, as she was about to sucker punch Ruby her fist reflected off her body nearly breaking her arm. Then Ruby cast a spell with unknown effects on Yang without knowing it was her sister then used a sleep spell on Yang. Ruby's actions drew attention to her from an officer nearby as she answered his questions, she finished rolling her carpet and watched Yang get in the back of their car.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

The aftermath of the damage at the Schnee mansion caused major turmoil with the council and the SDC. This incident made the SDC loose hold over 75% of their mines and support. This caused the Schnees to become more ruthless to get back the lost profit and people, which the push was doing the opposite making the SDC begin to collapse from the inside out. Only time will tell if they survive the internal dealings.

While being chased Ruby and Zan killed themselves over Atlas, while getting restored at their castles that were summoned on the coast of vale. They then headed to the city to explore and figure out the culture with help from Summer advising them on the people and customs.

Flashback end

Yang awoke in the hospital from the sleep spell that was put on her with Tai sitting by her. She had a headache and only remembered seeing Summers carpet, but forgot who had it. After telling her father what happened he wondered if it was the same one she took off with all those years ago.

Tai decided to message Qrow to see if he could try to find the person that supposedly had Summers carpet and identify her, as that was a lost trail to ruby almost 11 years ago. Qrow agreed to doing what little he could around his missions since it was a family matter.

Ruby and Zan were checking out the store From Dust Till Dawn late one night. While there they were borrowing headphones from the racks of music and magazines that was a small selection while reading up on the weapons of this realm. Roman Torchwick entered with his usual phrase. The thugs begun collecting dust, but saw Ruby and Zan in the cornor and told them to remove the headphones. They looked up and said, "huh". The thug said he was robbing them but he got blown out by a tornado of a small size through the window. Followed shortly by the pair as they got on their carpets just hovering over the remaining thugs and Roman.

The thugs shot their pistols at the pair as they put their glowing hands on their chest hands on the shoulders and arms crossed. Their bodies blocked the bullets with no trouble when Zanheld his hand out palm down and cast Allegiance on 2 of the thugs. The 2 that were affected knocked out the other 2 thugs while they were unprepared, then they tried to attack Roman. Roman whacked both of them on the back of their heads in a smooth swing of his cane. Roman said "hey red and white I'm sorry but I need to get going no time to play." After he finished his speech his shot hit them just before their shield faded causing no harm.

When the smoke cleared Ruby and Zan were already over the roof still floating. Roman getting tired of their persistence jumped onto the bullhead that came out of nowhere and threw a red crystal at them and shot without warning hoping to get them off guard.

Glynda showed up and stopped the explosion from reaching the pair with a barrier (like usual). Neither Ruby or Zan knew who she was and just stopped to think before the lady on the bullhead shot fire at them which Glynda pushed them both out of the way.

After seeing some sort of fire magic used on them Zan threw a meteor which magicly appeared in his hand and he threw it like a baseball to the bullhead, it expanded to be the size of the ship in question and flaming the whole way. Ruby raised her hands and pointed them at the bullhead casting a steady stream of lightning bolts to the witch on board. The meteor hit with a lot of force, but the witch defended against it with a huge ball of fire shocked at the ability of the guy. And had to raise a shield to stop the barrage of lightning coming to her telling Roman to get out fast.

Glynda was stupefied at the power the 2 held, which caused her to not attack the thief and accomplice. Once she recovered she escorted the pair to the Vale police station.

She gave her usual speech of how dangerous of what they did and the slap on the wrist comment. Then Ozpin walked in carrying cookies on 2 plates he asked and got their names before continuing. He set down the cookies and said "you have silver eyes." to ruby. Ozpin was thinking about the power the 2 held and was cautious for reasons only he and Glynda knows. He asked where Ruby and Zan learned to do what they did and he got silence at first while they looked at each other. Ruby then answered saying she was trained to use dust in this manner as a child same as Zan before their master died from a huge war. She left out her journey to restore the realms or the magic part.

Ozpin and Glynda didn't believe their story of dust manipulation, but let it be for now. Ozpin asked Ruby, "Do you know who your mother is?". Ruby replied without thinking while munching on her last cookie saying Summer Rose. Ozpin was relieved that she was who he thought she was and was finally found. Do you know your family Ruby? Ruby said no in disappointment, but left out that she still talks to Summer.

Ozpin invited Ruby and Zan to Beacon to discover what magic they possessed, and if they were a threat.

One week later

Yang heard from Tai that Ozpin found her sister and she was going to Beacon. Ruby ran into Yang while on the airship to Beacon. Ruby was caught off-guard as Yang crushed her in a hugged. Yang was crying barely able to speak, she was just saying I thought I lost you my only sister. Yang kept repeating that before Ruby got free looking confused asking who she was. Yang was shocked and sad that Ruby didn't recognize her, and she was angry that she might have made her loose her hair making her wear a hat instead.

Ruby told yang she was sorry that she didn't realize the side effect of the sleep spell she put her under after hearing that from Yang. Yang was about to punch ruby, but backed off last second an inch before her punch hit, thinking that her sister is more important than anything else in the world right now.

Ruby and Zan told yang of her time in the different realms and the magic with certain parts left out. When in the court yard Ruby's attire has changed to what she wears in the show, and she created a spell to shrink the carpet down in size to act as a belt without being obvious. Yang went off ahead to collect her thoughts of meeting Ruby and her adopted brother.

Ruby and Zan were standing lost in thought at what happened and was hit by a luggage cart. The bags opened on the ground. Weis was angry at the loss of most of her fortune and other things and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. After the collision Weis shouts at Ruby and Zan, first "do you know who I am?" And then saying that they should be careful because dust is volatile and picks up a vial of fire dust shaking it at them. While the dust was building up Ruby noticed the dust in the air and cast a mini tornado that begun to catch on fire between them sucking the dust out of the air, shocking Weis. Weis screamed "What the hell are you doing we could get blown up if you do that" Then blake showed up.

The usual spiel here with the exception of the mansion. After the initial part black mentioned the destroyed mansion and loss of reputation among the Schnees for the loss of most of their mines. Weis huffed and walked off after that. Blake was curious about the use of dust to make a tornado like that with only a hand gesture.

After all that happened Yang found her sister and new brother and went to talk to them alone. They had their aura awakened, but it was thicker and more vibrant than normal (greatly surpassing jaune's aura and glow).

 **Comments**

 **Ruby isn't a weapons freak in this. More of a scholar and researcher.**

 **Ruby and Zans aura will act different cause of their use of mana. But take hits the same.**

 **The weapons Ruby and Zan will use will be given by Ozpin.**

 **Yang will get angry at the mention of the word bald even if it isn't directed at her like when she looses hair.**

 **Weis will have a chance at taking over the SDC still, if her father doesn't mess things up.**

 **Ruby will not use a scythe.**

 **Ruby and Zan are not dependent of fighting only while flying.**

 **Weis will mention the damage of her home next chapter or one after.**


End file.
